


Unplanned

by Charity_Angel



Series: Avengers: Secrets Abound [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Sarah makes plans for the future.





	Unplanned

Sarah O'Neill glanced down at the gold ring she had saved for weeks to buy. She and her beau had talked about getting married for months but they hadn't gotten around to it before he left for the trenches in Europe.

And now she didn't have time to wait for him to return: her mother had thrown her out the house in shame and it was getting harder and harder to hide from her employers too. Joe's mam was putting her up at the moment, but now she was signing a lease for an apartment for her family:

_Sarah Rogers_

**Author's Note:**

> These things really did happen in WWI, when records were kept on paper. So many people got married quickly that records went missing.
> 
> (I have another 9 of these so far, just FYI)


End file.
